Barbie Nightmare House
by VampireRide
Summary: Max is an orphan. A misfit. A tomboy. Someone nobody messes with. When she gets adopted into a picture perfect family. But this picture is going to burn as far as Max is concerned, all it needs is a little help from her lighter. Promise it's awesome! R&R. FAX story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MR**

"_I'm gonna miss you, Max." Sam whispered, looking at the now bland bedroom. _

_ "Not as much as I'm gonna miss you, Angel, and Gazzy." I mumbled, leaning against him. I hated this part of being an orphan. I hated having to leave Sam alone. Again._

_ "I don't know how they're gonna make it without you, hell, I don't know how I'm gonna make it without you." Sam admitted, squeezing my hand as we turned and left my room of the orphanage, and walked down the creaky stairs to his car that awaited us in the parking lot._

_ "I'm only a few hours away, or a phone call, or a text, or a..." My voice cracked. We had never been so far away from each other before. I couldn't just go to the complete other side of Arizona!_

_ "Mommy!" I heard Angel scream as she ran up to me and hugged my knees. I turned to Sam, and wrapped one arm around his waist, trying to keep myself from crying._

_ "It's okay, Maxie, she'll be fine." Sam whispered. I picked Angel up and hugged her._

_ "Oh Angel, sweetie, I love you so much. You have daddy make your favorite pancakes every weekend just like I do, okay?"_

_ "Okay, mommy! But where are you going?" Angel asked as Sam gingerly took her from my arms and held her._

_ "I have to go away for awhile Angel, but I promise to come back." I whispered, kissing her forehead. I never broke down. I was always the strong, gang leader around here. But I wouldn't be around here anymore._

_ "Angel, go find your brother, darling." Sam said and let Angel down. She ran off to find Gazzy and once again I was left alone with Sam._

_ "Please get kicked out of there. Last time I tried to make pancakes I lit the kitchen on fire." Sam muttered, which made a watery laugh escape my throat._

_ "Sammy boy, you treat your children right. If they want pancakes, you better give them their damn pancakes!" I said._

_ "But Maxie girl, I have your cooking skills when it comes to breakfast. Which is by the way the only thing you can cook." I shoved Sam playfully, but my smile slowly faded._

_ "Sam, please keep in touch with me. You guys are my family now, I... I can't make it without you." I whispered, hugging him tight and burying my face in his shoulder so he couldn't see my cry._

_ "It's okay, Max. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll be fine. I'll talk to you all the time, and I'll come and visit on the weekends."_

_ "Promise me you'll find somebody else Angel can call 'mommy' if I'm not back in the first month." I whispered._

_ "Max, she loves you so much, and so does Gazzy. No one's going to replace you. Like you said, we're your family." Sam mumbled, stroking my hair and holding me close like the good friend he's always been._

_ "Sam, Angel needs a mom. It's bad enough her real one dropped out, and now I'm leaving, and... she just needs a mom." I whispered, curling my fingers in the soft fabric of Sam's hoodie._

_ "Hey, speaking of that whore, has Tess talked to you lately? She owes me like five years of child support." Sam said. I knew he was trying to change the subject, and what better way than to veer off on somebody I can rant about for hours?_

_ "She keeps texting me hoping we can still be friends. I texted her yesterday and told her to pay the support and we would talk, she hasn't answered back."_

_ "Of course, she drops two one year olds on my door step and flies to Kentucky to get away from us, why would she care enough to text you back after asking for a little cash out of her piggy bank, she's only a millionaire. That son of a b-"_

_ "Sam, cool down." I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. He sighed and kissed my forehead._

_ "I should start changing the subject to safer topics." He mumbled, smiling at me._

_ "Maxie!" Gazzy screamed running up and jumping on me and Sam. We both caught him luckily __and held him in between us._

_ "Angel says you're leaving? You're coming right back. You're a really good mommy to us!" Gazzy exclaimed. I smiled sadly at him._

_ "You'll see me on the weekends buddy, go get in the car, we're leaving soon." I whispered._

_ "Okay!" Gazzy got down and raced Angel to the car. They both got into the back and started giggling madly at something._

_ "Listen, Max, if you don't get yourself out of whatever hell you're diving into. I'm coming for you, girl, and I'll kill whoever gets in my way." Sam said, smiling. I smiled back and squeezed his hand before walking over to the passenger seat and climbing in._

The sky was a perfect blue, the sun a bright yellow, the clouds fluffy and white. I hated it. Every last thing about it. We drove through a neighborhood with dark green grass that was cut short and perfect looking mansions. I hated it even more. The trees looked like perfect lightbulbs, their trunks smooth bark and their lush green leaves cut to make it look like a sphere on top. It was disgusting.

"Look! A ken doll!" I cried, pointing at the perfectly built boy who looked around my age with touchable golden hair and crystal blue eyes and perfectly tan skin. Unfortunately- yet very hilariously- Angel rolled her window down and screamed

"Hi Ken doll!" At the top of her lungs. Ken doll looked over at the car with a confused look on his face as he watched it pass. But then again, the cars around here were Mustangs and Lamborghini's. Sam's rusty old king cab probably didn't fit.

We all burst out laughing and Sam and I caught each other's eye and immediately I knew everything would be okay. I grabbed his hand and held it tight as we turned down Flock Avenue and I burst out laughing again.

"Look at that hideous pink house!" I said loudly, as I laughed. Sam slowed down a bit, and I saw the light pink house with a hot pink roof that got closer and closer. It even had like a neon pink Mustang in the front that made me laugh harder.

Sam got a disgusted look on his face instead of laughing and I knew something wasn't right. "What, are they my neighbors or something?" I asked.

"Or something." Sam mumbled, and a woman with auburn hair and green eyes stepped out onto the driveway, which was tinted pink by the way. Horror filled me as we slowed down even more.

"Sam, why are we slowing down? No don't you dare turn that... wheel." I finished quietly as we turned into the driveway at the Barbie Dream House and he put it in park.

"I'm so sorry, Max." He whispered as if he was sending me away to jail, which would've been much better might I point out.

I stepped out of the car and the girl ran up to me, squealing as she hugged me. "Oh Maxine! I'm so happy to see you!" She shrieked.

"Yo lady, there are sleeping children in the backseat, quiet down." I snapped, as Sam got my duffel bag out of the bed of the truck.

"Children? You had children with your chauffeur? And why are you wearing his clothes?" Brigid asked, looking at my jeans, tee shirt and hoodie in horror. Sam smirked.

"Yup, you'll be out of here in no time." He whispered in my ear and then glared at the woman.

"I'm not a chauffeur. They are not Max's children, and she is not wearing my clothes." He snapped as a girl and boy of about nine ran out of the house.

"It's Max! She's here!" The girl screamed, grabbing the boy's hand and sprinting towards me. The boy tripped and struggled to get his feet back under him before sprinting next to the girl, holding tight to her hand.

"You're Max aren't you? We've seen pictures of you! You're really pretty! I like your outfit!" The girl added, smiling at me. "I'm Kole. I'm adopted too!" She added brightly. And I could tell. She had dark blue- almost purple- eyes with light brown hair.

"I'm Ari. Kole's boyfriend." The little boy said, with black spiky hair and dark brown- almost black- eyes.

"You are no such thing!" The woman screeched at the boy, turning to him. "Get your filthy hands off my darling little girl!" She snapped, and shooed Ari back like a puppy who had done something wrong. I glanced at Sam giving him a WTH look and he shrugged.

"Ari! Come back here and help me!" A guy about one or two years younger than Sam- who's nineteen- showed up at the door in all black, with olive skin, black emo-styled hair, and eyes just as dark as Ari's. He looked me up and down and walked over to us, stuffing a towel in his back pocket.

"I see you've met my brother-"

"And she's seen you too. Shouldn't you be working?" The woman snapped.

"Yes ma'am. I'm just... on my break you allow me." The guy said, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Oh! I'm Brigid!" The woman said brightly, turning to me.

"Yeah whatever, and your name is?" I stepped past Brigid to the guy.

"Fang." He said, smirking at me.

"Aye now! Over protective best friend standing right here!" Sam said, stepping up next to me. "You hurt my girl and I'll kill you." He said.

"Whoa boy, we just met, I don't think any 'I love you's are gonna be exchanged anytime soon." I said and winked at Fang, who rolled his eyes.

"You left some kids in the car." Fang snapped.

"Air conditioner's on." Sam countered.

"So are they yours?"

"Yeah. I'm a single father, Max is their mother figure. Screw her over and I'll destroy you."

"Fair enough." The two shook hands and I was left standing there confused.

"Okay, Maxie, I gotta go. I can't stand being around this much pink. I love you, have fun, don't break too many skulls without me." Sam kissed my cheek and gave me a tight hug before walking over to the car and getting in.

I scowled at him as he backed out but knew he had to get home and waved.

"I thought he said he was just a friend." Fang said.

"We love each other like friends." I said.

"Are you sure?" Fang asked.

"Positive." I snarled. Fang nodded and we shook hands.

"Now lead me to my room blacky. And bring the cutie along with you." I said, nodding towards Ari.

"Ari, come on!" Fang called and Ari ran up beside Fang as he walked into the house and led me up some stairs- which were pink carpet- and into a room- which was pink and purple.

"God no!" I shrieked, jumping up into Fang's arms in fright.

"We'll remodel it tomorrow." Fang said, dropping me onto the floor. I glared at him and he just smirked. "Night doll." He said, closing the door, and I walked over to the bed, sighing as I stared at the pink and orange sky.

Honestly, I was exhausted after a long day, but could I sleep? no.

Sweet Dreams, Sammy Boy  I texted him, laying down.

Sweet Dreams, Maxie girl I got back seconds later, along with a picture of Angel and Gazzy sleeping in the back of the car. A couple tears escaped as I laid there, staring at the picture. My innocent Angel and guilty Gazzy were without me. But they had Sam. And Sam was the best dad ever, he'd take care of them right. I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'll bite you." I snarled at the ringtone that was playing, knowing full and well who was calling. A few minutes later after the ringtone went off over and over again, I gave up and answered my phone.

"What do you want?" I growled, still half asleep.

"Where are the chocolate chips!?" Sam screamed into the phone causing me to drop it and put it on speaker. I sighed and stood up, stretching.

"Really? You can sneak cup fulls of them at night but in the morning you suddenly forget where they are?" I asked, digging through my duffel bag for clothes.

"Where are they Maximum Walker!" Sam snapped, giving me his last name. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I don't know, does it need to be refrigerated, or not?" I asked, then heard the chanting of 'we want pancakes' in the background and smirked.

"Not if it's an unopened bag." Sam said proudly. "Was it unopened?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm, I don't know, how much did you eat last night?" I asked accusingly.

"Okay, I finished the bag off. That would be a new bag, so in the pantry. WHERE IN THE FLUFFING PANTRY?" He shouted, and I could hear him pushing boxes around.

"Third shelf from the top." I said. "Look to your left, smile in satisfaction cause I just awesomely led you to the chocolate chips. Did you follow that order?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes I did. You're the best, Maxie. Call you back when I have to find Angel's bear, or worse, do laundry. Bye." And with that, Sam hung up, just as Ari and Kole burst through the door, slamming it shut and locking it tight- while giggling madly.

Someone pounded on the door. "Get out here you demons!" A nasally voice screeched.

"Lissa dumps blood in her hair!" Ari shouted in a sing-song voice, smirking as the girl on the other side of the door screamed and kicked it.

Kole turned to me, smiling. "Boyfriend over here-"

"Ugh! Why can't you just use my name! I've been slapped way too many times." Ari muttered.

"Okay, _Ari _over here came up with a term for redheads called bloodblonds, which he's been calling Lissa for the last hour I might add." Kole said, giggling.

"And boy is she furious with me." Ari added, smirking.

"Oh, is that so Mr. Bad boy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You got it." Ari said and winked at me, turning his black hat with intricate red designs on it to the side like a gangster. Sam used to always wear his hats like that and joke around to me about how bad he was. I had only just gotten off the phone with him and already I wanted to call him again. I glanced at my screensaver, a picture of him shirtless and be in my bikini top and jean short shorts when we were fourteen, he had his arm slung around my shoulders and was smirking at the camera while I just grinned, holding bunny ears over his head.

That had been one of the best days ever. Back then Sam's mom still wanted something to do with him and was watching Angel and Gazzy while he went out and had a good time for the first time in almost a year. He loves the beach so much, I used to joke that he was born a mermaid and would one day swim into the sunset with mer-people.

It seemed so long ago since we had had a just-us day, but he had two beautiful children to look after thanks to that slut he hooked up with.

"Max, you okay? You're staring at that shirtless dude on your screen saver!" Ari snapped, waving his hands in my face.

"Wha?" I looked up at him and smirked. "Shirtless and sexy dude on my screen saver, get a sixpack and you'll have all the girls running after you." I said, patting his hat. Ari rolled his eyes and shoved me, to which I picked him up and held him upside down, swinging him back and forth while he laughed and his hat flew off. Kole giggled, watching as her boyfriend was swung around like a sack of potatoes.

Fang walked by just then and smirked. "Ari, did you come up with a name for dirty blondes?" Fang asked, glancing up at me.

"Their name is the name itself. But Max is too cool to be made fun of," Ari wrapped his hands around his mouth and in a loud whisper added, "Plus she could kill me." Which made us all burst out laughing.

"That I could!" I said cheerfully, dropping him. He hit the ground with a thud and mumbled under his breath.

"NICK! GET THAT DEMON OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I heard Brigid scream. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Max, she wants you out of the house." He said, looking to me.

"Alright- I'll play demon-hunter while you go plant flowers servant boy." I said, picking up Ari and holding him over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. He yelled and started laughing while Kole walked behind me, tugging on his hair and giggling cause he couldn't do anything about it.

Ari was taken off my shoulder and set down on his feet by Fang as he led the nine year old down the stairs and out of the house. Kole followed, hopping on Ari's back and making him carry her. Brigid sneered when she saw this and chased after the two while I got a snack and a water bottle.

"Brigid, love is love, you can't just change it. Ari's a cute-"

"Cute? _Cute? _That boy is a menace! All he's done is cause trouble!" Brigid screeched. I took a moment out of my oh-so busy life to feel sorry for the poor kid. All he had was Fang- it didn't take rocket science to figure that out- and Kole. I watched from the sliding glass doors in the kitchen as Ari ran into the shrubs that formed a maze. I wondered where it went.

Shrugging to myself, I went outside and followed Kole and Ari, using my ninja skills so they wouldn't know I was stalking them.

It didn't take long to find out it was a circular maze, which led to beautiful fountain in the center that was rusted and chipped. It was of a horse, one single horse. The stone was splashed up around it's hooves to give the affect off that it was running through water. The waves had water raining out of them elegantly, and the light caught it just right so that a rainbow shot across the water.

Ari and Kole were in a corner however, scrap wood was hastily nailed together to make a box. And I could just barely see the glass for the roof. "Hey guys, what's this?" I asked in a nasally voice, smirking to myself. They both jumped. Ari took a deep breath when he realized it was me.

"Max, why'd you follow us? Did Brigid or Lissa see you?" Kole asked quickly, running over to the entrance and glancing around.

"No, why? Explain all." I said.

"Brigid, Lissa, and the other ones never come back here. Ari did once and we found the fountain and everything. It's our own little hideout. Fang doesn't even know about it." Kole explained quickly.

"Oh I get it, it's where you two make out." I said.

"EW!" They both shouted at once and Kole facepalmed too.

"Max, I'm not allowed to kiss a boy until I'm sixteen." Kole said. "And I wouldn't ever want to. They're all icky- no offense R's." She added.

Ari shrugged and looked at me. "Don't tell anyone, or I'll sick Fang on you." Ari said.

"Lips are sealed unless you still any of my cookies." I snapped threateningly and Ari ran into his box house while Kole rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered, exasperated, before following him. "Bye!" She called, okay, my cue to leave obviously.

…

A week went by before I had to go to school, and to make it better, it was a private school- which means uniforms and ties- UGH! I sighed and took a picture of me with my uniform on, a black, red, and white plaid shirt, white button down, long white socks, black dress shoes, and a red cardigan.

_Ouch, what's mama bear gonna do to that horrible excuse for a uniform? _Was Sam's response.

_Two words, Sammy boy, Max-over. _I texted back.

_Send me results, gotta get the Angel and Devil to bed. ;) _

I smiled and took the stupid uniform off, changing into some comfy sweats and a crop top before Maxifying the uniform.

It started with a pocket knife. I took it and ripped a good six inches off that stupid skirt, stretched the socks so they'd go up higher, got my pair of black converse, and put it on again. The socks went passed my knees, the skirt about mid-thigh, I didn't button the blouse up all the way, and I rolled the sleeves up, and just ditched the jacket completely.

I took another picture of myself- after a good hour of maxifying- and sent into Sam.

_Maxie Gurrrl, you look SEXAY! Just call me if a guy thinks he can have some of you. _I rolled my eyes. What a brother.

_Depends on the guy. _I sent back and tossed my phone on the bed, changing back into my sweats and top before going downstairs and getting something to drink.

"Lights out by nine!" Brigid screamed. I glanced at the clock- eight thirty. Yeah, like I was going to bed in thirty minutes. I took another sip of my water and just walked out the front door. Just like that. Wow, some mother Brigid was. She couldn't even keep track of her children- or technically, her adopted children.

I jogged around the perfect neighborhood a couple times, before I noticed the guy picking a lock on someone's front door. "Need some help?" I asked, stopping in the driveway. The guy smartly jumped and spun around, exposing her features and practically looking that jail cell in the face.

"Uh... help with what?" He asked, trying to play it cool, but he had a twitch that gave it all away.

"Weren't you about to break into that house?" I asked, walking up to him. "Cause that screwdriver won't do much. Bobby pins however, those are where it's at." I said, taking a pin from my hair and picking the lock in about a minute. "See, simple as that." I said and stood there innocently.

"Girl, you got skills." The guy said, smirking. "I'm Ratchet- the only flaw in this neighborhood." The way he said it, there was a history behind it, but I decided probing right now wouldn't be a good idea.

"Max, the other flaw of this neighborhood. I was just adopted by The Nasal Family." I said, opening the front door.

"Oh them." Ratchet muttered. "Good luck with surviving, it's a hellhole in there." Ratchet mumbled, and I nodded in agreement.

"So, why you robbing this place? They got jewels or something?" I asked.

"Actually they have- Oh Shit! Cops." Ratchet muttered, diving into the bushes and taking off around to the back. I simply walked back over to the sidewalk and kept jogging as the popo drove by, sirens ringing. I ignored it and acted like your everyday jogger and they sped right past me. Idiots.

I headed home and walked right through the front door, kicking off my shoes and stretching before walking up the steps and curling into my disgustingly-colored bed. This must be fixed soon, was the last thing I decided before drifting off.

**Chapter 2 of the story that's way more popular than i thought it's be. Enjoy!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MR**

You know, honestly, I loved Sam, and even though this was the second day, I was already annoyed that his ringtone was waking me up ten minutes earlier than my alarm would. "What do you want, Sam?" I growled out, exhausted.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Sleeping Beauty, but I have a big problem." Sam's voice shook slightly- not enough for him to be terrified- yet the quiver told me something was wrong.

"What's going on, Sammy Boy?" I asked slowly, my anger fading.

"Remember Holden?" Sam whispered, and I heard a door shut, meaning he had locked himself in his room. Holden... Holden? Did I remember a Holden? Oh yeah!

"Leader of that gang we were in, right?" I asked. We switched around a few times, Holden was the first though.

"Yeah." My heart ached at the way he said it. As if 'yeah' meant the world was going to plummet from right under his feet. "And, he wants me to this thing for him- the only problem, it involves killing someone- Max, I'm not a killer! I can't do it! But he's gonna..." Sam's voice broke and I mentally slapped myself. Of course this guy wanted to use Sam, he was my best friend, and Holden and I... let's just say he doesn't forget the past.

"Sammy Boy, slow down, relax. How big of a deal is this kill?" I asked quietly, hearing creaking steps out in the hall.

"He said if the guy isn't dead in forty eight hours, then he's gonna take it out on my family."

"Holy Crap! Sam! What the hell did you get yourself into? I want Angel and Gaz at my house by four, got it?" I snapped, not even bothering to ask what 'family' meant.

"Max, you're family too." Sam added quietly and I huffed.

"Who's gotta go down?" I asked, pulling on some ripped up black skinny jeans and an old red tank top while I squeezed the phone between my ear and my shoulder. The ripped up uniform was plan B, though hopefully they'd learn after the first week that I wouldn't follow dress code for nothing.

"This guy, Racket or something like that." Sam mumbled.

"Ratchet, you mean?" I asked, sighing deeply.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Sam asked.

"I helped him break into a house last night." I muttered, pulling on my red converse high tops and my leather jacket, trying to brush my teeth and listen to Sam at the same time.

"That's great! I have a location! Maybe I could pay somebody to do it? I can't do it, Max! Oh, I just can't!" Sam added and I could practically hear the poor guy hyperventilating.

"Cool your Jalapenos, dude. I'll get Ratchy down with the Devil, okay?" I muttered, and rinsed my mouth.

"Max, no. you've already been to juvie, on probation, and don't even get me started with license suspensions." Sam snarled.

"Aw! You've really been keeping up with your bad girl, huh?" I asked. "Well, listen Sam, I've killed before. I can do it again. In fact, that rat might be around when I go to school. All it will take is a minor pressure point to end him. I got this." I said and hung up. Then ran a brush through my hair before walking down the stairs in no rush and drinking right from the milk carton on the table. Lissa gagged, Iggy smirked, Kole giggled, and Ari snatched the milk away from me.

I glared down at him playfully while me mimicked me, drinking straight from the carton. "Hey, listen here, Chico, in my world, this is what happens when you steal people's milk." I grabbed it and poured what was left all over him.

He sucked in a breath from the coldness and shivered. "God Max!" Me mumbled, just as Brigid walked in, blinked, tried to glare at me, then snarled for Ari to clean up this mess and wash himself up with the hose. Fang chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey Garden boy!" I muttered, throwing a paper towel on Ari's head as Brigid began to notice what I was wearing.

"Max, your clothes look like you're still living in the streets." Brigid sneered.

"Yeah, you need a whole new wardrobe. SHOPPPING SPREE!" She shrieked, I covered my ears.

"Your voice is so nasally, the Nanny cringes." I muttered, grabbing my messenger bag before walking out the door, leaving Ari to clean up a mess, Lissa to whine to her mother, and Iggy to follow me- wait what? He walked out the door with a piece of toast and handed it to me. I grinned at him and gobbled it down.

"I think you need me to know where skoolio is." He said.

"Better than the freaks in that house showing me, I guess." I muttered. So, together we walked to school, and I discovered my suspicions had been confirmed, ratchet went to this school. Well, me being me, I cornered the thief, shoving him back against the school wall.

"Why does Holden have it out for you?" I whispered sternly while Igster talked to some girls. Ratchet's eyes widened and he tried to run off but I grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him against the school wall. "Tell. me." I growled out.

"None of your business!" He spat, trying to push me away.

"It is if he wants me to kill you." I snarled and he instantly froze.

"He brought me along to steal from this jewelry store full of gold, only, when the cops showed up, I never helped him- he killed two. I thought he was in prison." Ratchet explained after a minute.

"Yeah, well, he's out. And he's gonna kill part of my family if I don't send you to hell in forty-eight hours." I snapped.

"Max! Listen, Girly, just take me to him, I'll sort this all out, okay?" Ratchet tried, I huffed and patted my pocket.

"I got a knife if you're playing me." I growled, before shoving him hard into the bricks and walking into school. Whistles erupted around me, but I didn't pay attention as I checked my schedule and locker number.

"Hey, Sweet Thang." Somebody with enough guts to approach me said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hey... Ken doll." I muttered, taking in the perfect ocean blue eyes, straight, golden hair, and oh-so fine tan skin. The guy laughed.

"That was you?" He asked. I nodded and turned back to my locker, opening it up by banging my fist against it. Psh, locks are too mainstream.

"Well, my actual name's Dylan." Ken Doll said as he cautiously tugged my schedule out of my hand and scanned through it. "We have first, third, and sixth together. I can show you around those parts-"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll end up skipping anyways." I muttered. "Hey, know any peeps who would pay a girl if she could get them essays and crap?" I asked him casually. See, at my old school this is what I did, get some reports from Sammy Boy (Have I mentioned he's crazy intelligent? Yeah, he skipped quite a few grades.) and rake in the cash

"Try... The Cheerleaders- they may be peppy, but they don't know jack about anything. And they're all rich-they'll pay big. Oh and then just look at anybody in Ratchet's group. They may be smart, but they don't do homework."

"Thanks KD- Ken Doll." I added at his confused look. "Oh, they got Monster, Rock Star, Red Bull, anything like that here?" I asked. At another shake of the head my Black Market suddenly just grew bigger.

…

When I walked into second period, they didn't have a substitute that I could flick off and then they'd leave me the hell alone. Nope, Mr. What's-his-face got all up in my grill about my outfit.

"Listen, Teach, I now run this school, I don't have to bow down to your out-of-style skirts." I snapped, and his face twisted with anger. "Now don't get your panties in a twist, but I wouldn't wear that uniform if my life depended on it." I added.

"We'll see, Miss Dwyer-"

"It's Miss Ride to you!" I snarled, flipping my desk over.

"Principal's office now!" The teacher snapped.

"Finally!" I growled out and walked off. "I was getting sick of your scratchy voice and bad teaching." I muttered as I passed his desk, and slammed the door on my way out.

**Chapter 3! Hope you like it**

**Soar on**

**VR**

**PS! Check at my Christmas story! **_24 Reasons I hate Christmas_


	4. Chapter 4

_ **i dont own**_** MR**

"Maximum, can I ask how you managed to take down four police officers with a broken arm?" Principal Demer asked as she read through my records.

"I was furious." I said simply, thinking back to that day.

"_Don't you dare touch my boy!" I shrieked. Sam and I had just lost for the very first time drag racing. But it was only because some guy spun us out and we crashed. The stupid airbag was responsible for my broken arm. The police had gotten a hold of Sammy boy. But I wasn't going to let them take him. Not with Ange and Gaz back at home, sleeping peacefully. I roundhouse kicked one officer in the throat, then spun around and backhanded him in the face. Another one came at me from behind and I side kicked him where the sun don't shine. He went down hard. I took the liberty to throw a double round kick that had him down for the count. The third guy pointed his tazer at me as the second got back to his feet. As he pulled the trigger I duck and kicked my foot out, successfully tripping the guy up. "Sam run! I got this!" I screamed as he took down the forth cop, smashing the officer's head with his foot._

_ "You sure Maxarama?" He asked, spitting on the guy._

_ "Get your ass out of here!" I yelled and he took off, yelling out a thanks. The officer who had stood was now back on the ground. Tazed and twitching. I turned to the one who had pulled the trigger and punched him in the face before taking off. It took five cops to put me down and keep me down that day._

"Impressive. I've never heard of a petite girl like you taking down three cops and needing five to be restrained. What made you so angry?"

"You know, I may not look it, but I'm very loyal. You jack with my friends, and I screw you up." I said casually. I think I liked this principal. She wasn't scolding me for knocking out a bunch of cops for one thing. On another, I was 'impressive'.

Get this, she smiled at me. "Max, I'll make you a deal. You stay out of trouble on school grounds for the first week at least, and you don't have to wear the uniform." Mrs. Demmer said.

"You got it, Dem." I said and stood up, grabbing her sunglasses and throwing them on. "Now, I'll be skipping the rest of today. That's not trouble, that's staying out of trouble." I added, before walking out of the office. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the principal smirk and roll her eyes. I grinned. Yup. I liked her.

…

I had no sooner walked into the backyard, then noticed Fang and Ari. I smiled weakly as Fang chased his little brother, grabbing him and tossing him in the air, then catching him before he hit the ground. He was sound effects and all. Ari was giggling like crazy as he hugged his big brother.

"I wish you didn't have to work for Brigid." Ari muttered as Fang set him down.

"I have to, Buddy. But I've almost got enough for this apartment, and then we went be so much on the streets anymore, okay?" Fang ruffled Ari's hair and they both shared a smile.

"Okay. Just, promise me you'll fine a better job. I mean, Kole's the best thing about this place, and I have dibs so you're out of luck." Ari added. Fang just smirked.

"Don't worry, I don't like Kole." he said, snickering under his breath.

"Hey bros." I said, walking up to them, and immediately but of them put on a stone mask.

"S'up?" Ari said, nodding his head at me.

"Well, I need a favor. I have this... issue. And I need to get back up to North Arizona. Think you guys can cover for me for a day or two? Sammy Boy's in _a lot _of trouble." I added casually. Fang looked down at Ari and it was like they read each other's minds.

"That'll be seven hundred dollars plus tip." They said at the exact same time.

"Okay Creepy Robots, You got it." I told them, then turned and headed for the house.

"Oh, Ari, why are you home during school hours Mister?" I asked, turning back around.

"Cause I'm sick. COUGH!" Ari said and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Relationship issues. It's amazing what the last oreo can do to a relationship." Fang joked.

"I got it first!" Ari whined.

"The girl always gets the part with the icing, Ari. Learn that and you'll breeze through Relationships 101." I said simply and winked before grabbing the keys to the run down green jeep in the garage (I would never drive a pink vehicle) and heading towards my ride.

…

When I pulled into the parking lot of the seemingly abandoned warehouse, I got the crowbar out of the backseat and got out of the jeep, casually walking around to the back entrance (the only one with a working door) and shoved the door open.

"MAX!" Two eager voice's scream. I turned and saw my two favorite gang peeps staring at me from their game off foozball.

"In the flesh." I said joyfully. Snatch and Salt ran over to me at full speed, btoh grabbing my wast in a hug and picking me up. Their spiky auburn hair went every which was and then hazel eyes shimmered in the lighting.

"Max! We missed you!" They said, using that freaky twin telepathy thing.

"I know, now put me down S&S." I said and they immediately dropped me, smiled plastered to their faces. "You guys haven't changed a bit." I said, taking a look at their adorable faces with a light sheet of freckles being the only blemishes on their pale skin.

"Max, where'd you go? Holden got all mad and tried to hurt Snatch, we had to bail for a hole week! And we haven't seen you since." Salt explained quietly, glancing up towards Holden's office.

"Holden and I had our... differences." I said.

"He wanted to get you in bed and you didn't wanna lose the V-card?" Snatch guessed, walking back over to the game. I rolled my eyes.

"That, and he tried to kill Sam. Twice."

"Oh, your boyfriend, right?" Salt asked, walking back over to the game as well. I followed.

"No. we only went out that one year when we were fourteen. I mean, that boy can kiss like a god, but we just didn't fit." I explained, tapping them both on the head with my crowbar. They both gulped. At the same time.

"Holden's really angry right now, Max. Now wasn't a good time to come. He's still laying low from the cops and trying to blackmail Sam into killing this Ratchet guy who apparently bailed on a robbery." Salt said, spinning his plastic people and hitting the soccer ball towards the goal. Snatch barely blocked it and hit it back in the other direction.

"Lemme ask you guys something? Is Holden bluffing? Or is he really gonna kill someone?" I asked.

"Well, I'm gonna kill the twins first, then that Angel chick." A rough voice said from behind me. Snatch and Salt both turned to Holden, Snatch practically begging for forgiveness while Salt held his ground. Snatch had always been the baby of the gang. Holden's never been mean to him.

"You're not gonna touch my boys. Or Angel." I snapped, swinging the crowbar at him. He caught it and yelped; his hand no doubt broken.

"You're not gonna tell me what to do!" olden growled, yanking a gun out of his pocket and firing a blind shot. I heard a yell and spun around. Salt went down- Snatch right there at his side in no time, trying to help his only family. I turned back to Holden and swung again- this time hitting him in the chest.

"You leave them out of it!" I snapped.

"Sam was supposed to leave _you _out of it!" Holden snarled, tripping me up. I cursed under my breath for being stupid enough to let his habits wither away from my mind. He stomped his boot on my neck and smiled deviously at me as he picked up the crowbar.

"I could always forget about Sam, for a price of course." I blinked, knowing Holden never lies. If he was willing to forget about Sam this was going to be big.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna get what I didn't two years ago when you bailed on Venom." Venom. His gang. What didn't he get? To sleep with me!

"Oh HELL TO THE NO!" I shouted.

"Fine." He cocked his gun and aimed it at Snatch, who froze in fear from his spot next to his bleeding twin.

"OKAY OKAY!" I screamed. "Don't shoot him! I'll do it. But you have to forget about Sam, and not hurt the twins!" I said and Holden smirked down at me.

"It's a sad thing, love is. Someone always gets hurt in the end." Holden grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, dragging me off.

"Get Salt to a hospital!" I told Snatch and he nodded, picking his brother up and stumbling out. If he didn't live I was gonna break Holden's neck. He shoved me into one of the many back rooms and shut the door, locking it.

I was about to die as he pulled his shirt off, and stayed against the back wall, as far away from him as possible. "You don't wanna do this, Holden. Look, you may be a bad guy, but you don't rape people!" I insisted, trying to get his good side to come out. He paused, as if thinking.

"I can make an exception." He finally said, walking towards me slowly, teasing me. "Besides, it's not rape if you enjoy it."

"Well I won't!" I growled.

"We'll see." He grabbed my arms and threw me on the bed.

And that's when the door was kicked in.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHH! Who is it? And if you think Snatch hand Salt are stupid names- They were adopted into the gang world. They do not get regular names. if you think they're stupid characters, well then, we'll see what you think after all this stuff. Anyways, I bet y'all hate me cause there ain't no FAXINESS yet. Oh well, there will be soon... MAYBE! If I get lots of reviews...**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MR**

**WARNING! I did not proof-read this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes**

Wood chips splintered everywhere and old dust swarmed around me as I curled up into a ball. Never was I ever the scared type. Though I have to admit, the realization of what would've happened had whoever my Knight In Shining Armor is not come to the rescue made me terrified.

I coughed on the dust and heard a loud grunt and a thud. Crimson red splattered into the air as the dust slowly began to settle. I squinted through the airborne dirt to find an outline of a guy who was 6'4 easy. Gulping, I realized it was Holden. The blood hadn't been his, but my potential savior's. I was still doomed.

As he jogged towards me I screamed and swung a wild left hook that connected… with a hand. Suddenly he was on top of me, his hand over my mouth and a concerned look in his deep brown eyes. I gasped quietly. This wasn't Holden. "Fang…" I whispered and he smirked.

"Awestruck by my appearance, Babe?" He asked and I was too stunned to smack him for calling me 'Babe'. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him, glad he was here to help me.

Fang picked me up and carried me out of the room, stepping over Holden who had fresh blood running down his face. He looked unconscious. Good. I hoped he was dead as Fang shut the door behind us and headed towards the exit.

I blinked and came to my senses. I was Maximum Ride, Damn it! I didn't need this boy to cradle me! I shoved him hard and got to my feet, growling quietly. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked, my adrenaline oozing out of me as the shock wore off.

"I think I'm the guy who deserves a Thanks for saving you!" Fang said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you're the guy who stalked me all the way out here when he had no right to! I was handling it until you showed up and almost ruined everything!" I shouted, irritated. Okay, so I never actually had a plan, but I wouldn't have let Holden win. Losing is just not something I do.

"Oh yeah! By the way you were cowering on the bed I could tell you were handling it!" Fang growled, pushing me towards the door. "Come on Princess, let's get out of here."

"Princess?" I chuckled darkly and glared at him. "Trust me, I'm anything but a princess."

"I can tell by the way you scarf down food." Fang sneered with a wide smirk on his face.

"Go plant some daisies garden boy!" I shrieked.

"I'll plant you with them." He muttered, continuing to lightly push me towards the way out of here.

"Is that a threat Blacky?" I asked, using the nickname since he was wearing all black.

"It's whatever helps you sleep at night." Fang told me, rolling his eyes. I was about to lash out at him when a loud BANG! Caused me to hit the ground fast. It took me about two seconds to realize that a handgun had gone off, and another two to realize it was Holden who had shot it.

"Max!" Fang cried out, yanking me to my feet and pulling me fast. This time I didn't argue, just ran with him as more bangs went off. Fang yanked the sliding warehouse door open so fast my jaw almost dropped. Those doors were pretty heavy. I stuffed it at the back of my mind to ask him how much he benched later as I scurried out and towards the Jeep.

"We're taking my Mustang!" Fang yelled over the gunshots and I continued to run, scanning the almost empty parking lot until my eyes locked on an old 1960's black Mustang with a soft top. Which meant it was a convertible. Oh sweet baby Jesus, yes! Rust was eating away at certain parts but that didn't matter. Fang had a beautiful car that I would love to have.

He raced after me, yanking open the car door and hopping in before slamming it shut. I heard the engine rev- which was music to my ears- and dived into the passenger seat since the door was already open. I barely had any time to slam it shut before the car drove away at full speed, leaving skid marks on the ground and making gravel fly.

Dust masked us for a moment, just long enough to get away. "We need to go to Sam's!" I exclaimed over the loud engine.

"Where's he live?" Fang asked.

"About twenty minutes a- WAAAAAAAY!" I yelled as Fang made a sharp left onto the road, sending me squashed against the door I was now glad I found time to shut. As we made it onto the road Fang slowed to a normal speed and sighed loudly.

…

"So, why'd you follow me?" I asked, turning the Rock N' Roll station we were listening to.

"Is that a trick question?" Fang answered with a question, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Huh? No!" I muttered.

"Well it's just, you're _The _Maximum Freaking Ride! Every gang in Arizona has heard about you." Fang told me seriously and I blinked.

"Only someone who's in a gang would know that though." I pointed out as Fang tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white and I snorted.

"Teddy Bear Fangles is in a gang?" I asked, amused.

"Was." Fang corrected defensively and I held my hands up.

"Whoa, no need to get snappy with me! So, what exactly have you heard?" I asked.

"How you took down five cops with a broken wrist, made a whole building explode, stole from countless banks, just all the amazing stuff." Fang shrugged as if it was no big deal, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes as he spoke about my accomplishments.

"You're a fan of my work." I tell him. It's a statement, not a question.

"How could you have done it. One good arm and you still took them all out?" He asked, amazement seeping through his voice.

"I never reveal my secrets- turn left hear!" I added and he followed my instructions. "Now make a right!" Once again he listened and I found myself smiling brightly at the familiar apartment buildings. "Park already!" I snapped even though he was already pulling in to a spot and jumped out before he even got completely in.

I sped off to Sam's apartment and banged on the door quite giddily. When he answered I didn't even care that he had a gun aimed at my head, I just wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. Thankfully, the gun didn't go off. He stuffed it into the waistband of his jeans before hugging me back.

"Maxie! You're back! For how long? Did those Bimbos mess with my girl? Are you okay? Did you go see Holden?" Questions sprang out of Sam's mouth left and right and I slapped a hand over the ever-running motor of his, laughing lightly.

"Just for today. No they didn't. I'm fine. And I left him in the dust. That boy tried to swipe my card but then Fang- Garden Boy- saved the day even though I so could've handled it." I added and Sam stiffened.

"Fang? As in Fang Hawk?" Sam asked quietly, glancing up. Only the Dark boy wasn't here. Probably still in his car.

"No, I think his last name is Walker." I muttered and Sam shook his head. "Please be careful around him, Max." He mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"When I went down South and tried a gang out over there, all I heard about was Fang Hawk, and he went to extremes I never thought possible before disappearing." Sam mumbled.

"Disappearing? Kinda bizarre, don't you think?" I asked.

"Maybe. But… watch your back okay? If he gives you any trouble give me a call." Sam said and kissed my forehead. "You probably have to go now, right?" He asked and I nodded, a little dazed.

"If Holden gives you any trouble, you give _me _a call." I said and smiled before dropping my arms to my sides and turning to leave before one of the kiddos saw me.

When I got back to the car Fang lay sprawled on the front seat, panting heavily. "What's up? You look like you've been shot." I said jokingly. Only for him to peel his hand away from his side and for it to come back crimson red. Oh great. He didn't just like he was shot, he was actually shot.

**You guys are amazing, four chapter and fifty five reviews, just WOW! Originally it wasn't gonna be Fang who saved her, but with so many reviews I just had to for you guys! So keep reviewing**

**Random Question: If you were Fang Hawking, what would be some of the outrageous things you did in your gang days?**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own MR**

"Wonderful." I muttered to myself as I shifted to drive and floored it out of there.

"Are you blaming me for getting shot?" Fang asked as I pulled my hoodie off and tossed it to Fang.

"Uh… yeah! Duh! I had it handled and then you came in all 'RAWR!', confused the hell out of everything and then managed to get shot!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "Now use the sleeves as a- Holy Sweet Jesus!" I shouted, slamming my fist down on the horn as some semi swerved into my lane- oh wait, I swerving into theirs. I roughly turned the wheel and managed to just get the mirror broken off, but kept going.

"Max, you're gonna get me killed if the bullet doesn't first." Fang muttered, ripping my jacket into strips and tying it up around his sides.

…

I had been driving for an hour, luckily with nothing else crazy happening. Fang seemed pretty stable, and I had nothing but a rock solid road and some pesky vehicles in front of me.

"So, Fang Hawk, huh?" I asked, glancing over to the boy in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, that's me." Fang muttered, looking down at his converse in… disappointment?

"That's a pretty cool name." I told him, though it didn't seem to perk him up.

"I wasn't a cool guy back then though." He said, looking out the window.

"What did you do?" I asked, curiosity nipping at me.

"Bad things." Fang answered. I blinked and let myself really take him in, His long black hair hid his dark brown eyes that swirled with too many emotions to pick one out, and his olive skin was scarred. Whoever 'Fang Hawk' was, he had been a brutal guy.

"You know, I know we don't know each other that well, but you can tell me. It's not everyday you meet someone from the side of the tracks, know what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. But the things I did… you'd be running away the moment you figured out." Fang decided finally looking at me.

His side was still bandaged up tight, we had got some better bandages at the last gas station. But I could see the blood melting through his shirt already.

"No I wouldn't. Fang, it can't be much worse than what I've done."

"You've killed people with your bare hands? You've done hardcore drugs? You've almost killed your brother? And that's just skimming the surface." Fang tells me bitterly. I sighed and did something that I would normally only do for Sam. I reached over and grabbed Fang's hand, squeezing gently.

"Look, I may have not have done all of that stuff, but it doesn't make me scared of you if that's what you think. It doesn't maybe dislike. That's in the past Fang. Is that why you're so quiet? You're too busy thinking about everything you've done wrong?" I asked, intertwining our fingers together.

"Sometimes." Fang admitted. "Sometimes it's because I'm trying to control myself from being that guy again. But working for Brigid, it really threatens to push me over the edge."

"You shouldn't work for them, they treat you like crap. You deserve a lot better, Fang. I promise you." I said.

"Do I though?" He asked, pulling his hand away from mine.

"Of course you do. You're not who you used to be. I wish I could say I had that kind of drive for myself, but I don't. you got off of it, I'm still hooked to this life though." I whispered, thinking about all the bad things I've done. And to think, I've never even thought about changing. Not for anybody.

"You know Max, you'd be great lawyer if you got out now." Fang said out of nowhere.

"What, why?" I asked a little defensively.

"Because of how defensive you are. And manipulative." He added, chuckling.

"True. But I've already dug my whole six feet down." I told him.

"No, I have. You haven't. you still have a chance at a real life Max, you should take it before it's too late."

"Why do you even care?" I asked, not daring to look his way.

"Because Max, there's something different about you, I don't know what it is, but it's there. Something that makes you outshine everyone else." Fang told me, studying me like he was cramming for his Finals.

"Well thanks I guess, but there is really nothing special about me-"

"You care." Fang interrupted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You almost got raped because of how much you care about your friend and his family. You have a heart whereas most people in this game don't."

"Um… you kinda need those to live though." I pointed out, to which Fang rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He said,

"Yeah. I just wish I had someone like you around twenty-four seven. But living in this Barbie Dream House, I'm all alone with Sam working on his job and college classes and you playing Demeter making the flowers grow." I mumbled.

"Well, why don't you just hang out outside with me then? And if you wanna go somewhere Ari can tag along. That way you don't go to anywhere bad. Plus I have Sundays off." He continued to go on about all the things we could do together to help me improve my life so I'm no longer 'Maximum Ride' the feared, but 'Maximum Ride' the fearless. I grinned at this newfound talkative Fang. I think I liked him. A lot.

…

"It's perfect." I decided, smiling brightly at my no-longer-pink room. Fang had made me and Ari go on this wild hunt for some imaginary toy Ari wanted while he had re-painted my room and everything!

The walls were now a vicious black with blood red designs, along with black furniture, black rug, and even a dark red couch on the right wall. "You are amazing!" I decided, wrapping Fang in a hug to which he awkwardly returned. "And with your side still healing- you didn't have to do this for me." I insisted, looking around in awe.

"That's not the best part." He chuckled before picking me up and tossing me on my bed. I screamed with glee and relaxed as the bed moved with me before realizing what just happened.

"A water bed? Oh I love you!" I cried, hugging a soft fluffy red pillow to myself. This was a very un-Max-like moment for me, but what can I say? The only other person in this world who's ever done something like this for me is Sam.

Fang chuckled and sat down next to me. "Of course you do."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Did I mention you were amazing?" I asked, laying back on the bed.

"Once or twice." Fang admitted. "But it's very true, so continue talking about how perfect I am."

"I said the room was perfect, not you, Hon."

"But you meant me." Fang said, grinning. I hated to admit how much I liked it when he smiled like that at me. Even if it was just to myself. Maybe it was just because the only other person who gets that lopsided grin is Ari. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Sure I did." I leaned against Fang, resting my head on his shoulder.

It had been two weeks since we got back from all the drama up North. I'm very glad to say Fang's become one of my best friends in that two weeks. Iggy's been getting close to me to. What can I say? I'm a little more willing to get to know people. I think I'm working through the stages of moving, and I'm pretty sure I'm on acceptance.

Fang opened his mouth to reply when a very familiar ringtone blasted from my back pocket. I grabbed my phone and clicked answer, standing up. "What's wrong this time, Sammy Boy?" He'd been calling me at least once a day to ask about something I normally did. I wanted to be mad at him for not figuring it out, but I just couldn't.

"Nothing actually, I just called to see how you were doing?" Lie, was the first thing I thought, but went along with it.

"I'm doing great, I'll send you pics of my new and improved room soon." I said, collapsing on my water bed as Fang watched me curiously.

"That sounds like your 'busy' voice. Is someone there?" Sam asked, and I could just picture his hurt expression.

"Yeah, but it's just Fang so no biggie." I muttered, looking over at him.

"Oh, alright. Well then I'll let you go-"

"What? I just said-"

"I know what you said. And I also know what you meant. Call me later so you can teach me how to do laundry, bye." And with that, he hung up before I could even say anything. I glared at my phone for a moment before tossing it over my shoulder.

"So, what was that about?" Fang asked.

"Laundry." I groaned, getting to my feet and slipping on my converse. "Let's go do something fun." I decided. "On me."

"Like what?"

"How about… some laser tag?" I suggested, grinning evilly.

"Well, we can't have laser tag without a paintball war after." Fang added on.

"And then maybe some Pizza Hut."

"It's a date." Fang winked at me. "Pick you up at five, that'll give me enough time to finish my job and get the dirt scrubbed off my skin."

"Alright, that gives me enough time to explain detergent to Sam." I laughed and waved as Fang left my bedroom.

Ugh, why'd he have to be so… perfect?

**This is not edited, so please don't freak on me for that. Anyways, here ya go, WHOA! over 60 reviews? Love you guys! Can we make it past 70?**

**Soar on**

**VR**


End file.
